Roleplay Is Fun
by X-Vampire-Priestess-X
Summary: On his way to Divination class, Harry bumps into Draco, who gives him a small envelope, with a note inside. While in his class, he reads the note which asks him to go to the Slytherin common room that night. What has Draco got in store for little Harry?
1. Chapter 1

It was early Tuesday morning at Hogwarts. It was winter time and many of the schools students had gone home to their families for Christmas. It was snowing very lightly as Harry was walking to his lesson when he bumped in to Draco.

"Ah. Just the person I wanted to see" Draco said smiling.

"What do you want from me now...I thought you would have gone home for Christmas" Harry said looking worried.

"My parents send me a letter saying that friends of the family had invited them for an adult vacation to their log cabin in the mountains. Well, I'm late for my lesson, so I haven't the time to explain it, but maybe this note will" Draco said, handing Harry a small envelope. Harry took it and looked at it for a moment. He went to say something to Draco but he had already gone. Harry just tucked away in his bag and went to his lesson. While reading through a text book in Divination class, which was boring him to pieces, he remembered about the note Draco gave him, so he slipped it out of his bag and onto the textbook. He looked around to make sure Professor Trelawney wasn't around and opened the envelope and took the note from inside. He unfolded it to read:

"_What you said last night made me think. _

_You said you liked role playing and that you would like it if we tried it for once. _

_Well I thought and came up with the perfect role play._

_Meet me in my common room tonight, it's Christmas, no ones around, so we shouldn't be disturbed._

_Draco._"

This made Harry blush. He quickly put it back in its envelope and slipped it back into his bag. Later, at lunch time, as he walked into the Great Hall, he saw Draco sitting by himself on his house table. Draco smiled at him and then looked back at the book he was reading as he took a sip of his juice drink. Harry sat down at his own house table and placed his bag onto it. He heard a squeak and looked up to find Hedwig flying towards him with a parcel. She dropped it right in front of him and circled round before landing on the table next to him. He stroked he head and gave her a tickle under her neck. She pecked him affectionately to show she wanted a reward.

"Alright you" Harry said with a soft chuckle as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a small, thin biscuit stick and broke it in half so she could eat it. He placed the pieces down in front of her and she pecked away at them. After giving Hedwig another stroke, he reverted his attention back to the parcel she had brought him. He read a small card that was attached to it. It read:

"_Only open it when you're by yourself._

_Preferably when you're in your dorm._

_And just before you come and see me_."

Harry turned round to Draco, but he had disappeared once more. Harry sighed. He looked at Hedwig, who gave another squeak before flying off. Harry gathered his things before retreating to his dorm. When he got to his bed he put his bag on a chair beside it, and put the parcel on his bed. He looked in the mirror and ruffled his hair. He yawned a little and stretched. He thought to himself and remembered he had no more lessons that day so he lay down on his bed and went to sleep.

When he woke up, it was dark. He sat up on his bed and looked around. His vision was blurry and normal at the same time, then he realised his glasses were a bit wonky where he had laid on them. He straightened them and looked at his bed. The parcel was gone. In its place was a small note. He read it:

"_I took the liberty of changing you myself while you slept._

_I recommend that when you come to see me, you wear your cloak._

_Oh and it'd be best if you didn't wear any underwear, it's only going to come off again._"

Harry jumped up off his bed and felt what he was wearing. It was soft and felt like it had lacy bits on it. He continued feeling his way down his body, and realised that whatever he was wearing was very short. He felt around for the switch on his lamp. When he switched it on and looked into the mirror, he was speechless. He was in a short, black maids outfit with matching stockings held up by suspenders that were attached to the outfit and a small white bow in his hair. He read the note over.

"_That…Bastard!_" Harry said to himself. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around him tightly so it wouldn't blow open and the very few remaining students would see him in the outfit. He ran from the Gryffindor common room, to the hall that leads to the Slytherin house. As he approached it, Draco was outside, waiting for him.

"Glad you could make it" He said mockingly.

"Shut it you" Harry snarled.

"No shoes then? I bet your feet hurt" Draco said, cuddling him.

"Yes they do, now let me get in there and sit down please" Harry said, looking Draco in the eyes.

"Okay my dear" He said as he kissed Harry. Draco picked him up and carried him to the couch that was in the middle of the common room and laid him on it. Harry laid there for a while to let is feet stop throbbing. He sat up and looked around.

"Very quiet in here I must say" Harry said looking at Draco who was sorting his hair out in a mirror.

"Yeah, you haven't got anyone talking about what mummy and daddy are going to buy them for Christmas" Draco said sitting down next to him.

"But I thought that's what you liked talking about too" Harry said looking at him.

"Yeah, sometimes, but it can get boring after a while" Draco said looking back at him. He stared into Harry's deep blue eyes.

"I love you" Draco blurted out. Harry blushed.

"I…love you too" Harry said as he tenderly kissed Draco on his soft lips. Draco returned the kiss and smiled. Then it occurred to him as to why they were here.

"Now, about this role play" Draco said shifting himself in between Harry's legs.

_**Author's Note:**__ My first HarryXDraco fic (Draco is the dominant one).  
I did actually post this on another site ages ago. I was reading it yesterday, and thought i could make it better. For all you Drarry fans out there. Theres plenty more fics to come from me. Sorry for any misspellings_

_Harry Potter (c) J._

_This story should not be posted anywhere else other than these sites and under these names:_

_DeviantART: imawaffle_

_Fanfiction: XxVampire-PriestessxX_


	2. Chapter 2

"What about it?" Harry asked, now worried. Draco smirked and looked underneath Harry's dress.

"Well you did as I said then" He said laughing a little. Harry pushed his hands away and pulled the outfit down as much as he could to cover up his pride.

"It's not funny. I'm not happy at all about being in this maid get-up you know" Harry said, pouting a little.

"But you look so cute. And sexy too" Draco said. He bent down and kissed the top of Harry's leg, just above his stockings. Harry started to get a stirring between his legs. Draco noticed this and played on it. He moved up to Harry's neck and kissed it lightly. Harry let out a little moan. Draco then started to suck and lick it. Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly. Draco then proceeded to move his hands up Harry's outfit and feel his soft, warm body beneath them. He started to wiggle around a little as Draco was doing this. He started to cuddle Draco even tighter.

"Someone's really enjoying this" Draco said, smiling at him.

"Don't talk, do it some more" Harry said firmly.

"I've given you what you want. I think I should get what I want now" Draco said, grinning. Harry sat there and thought for a second. He sighed.

"As you wish. What do you want me to do?" Harry said.

"Well…" Draco said as he looked down himself. Harry looked where he was looking and noticed something big. He looked back up at him.

"You know what I want…so do it" Draco said. Harry did as he was told. He undid Draco's trousers and pulled them down to expose his hard-on.

"Suck it" Draco sweetly demanded. Harry looked at Draco, then at his hard-on, and then began to suck it. Draco began to blush as he felt Harry's mouth around it. The sensation was like being in heaven. He felt like he could unload himself at any minute. He took himself out of Harry's mouth before he did and looked at him.

"Bend over" Draco said as he pointed to the couch. Harry blushed but did as he was ordered. Harry lent over the arm of it. His outfit showed his bum as he did. Draco just stared at Harry's peachy bum and stroked the cheeks of it.

"It's very soft you know that" Draco whispered. Harry blushed.

"You know, this isn't the kind of thing I had in mind when I said I wanted to role play. I thought I could get my kicks first before you got yours" Harry said, smirking. Draco smacked Harry's left cheek. Harry winced in pain.

"You know how I am. I like to have my fun first" Draco said. He then looked back at Harry's bum. His cheek had gone red from where he smacked it so hard.

"It seems I smacked it a little too hard. I'll kiss it better for you" He said as he bent down to kiss Harry's bum. Draco's kisses were soft to the touch. They made Harry blush even more. He liked the kisses so much that he let out a little moan.

"So you like that do you? Well, then I guess you'll like this" Draco said as he pushed his cock into Harry.

"Ah…that…hurts" Harry whimpered, gripping the couch's fabric as he felt the pain.

"You should be used to it by now" Draco said, smiling as he pushed himself in further. He sat there for a few seconds, getting the feeling of being inside Harry. The pain seemed to have of sub-sided for Harry but not for long, when Draco started to move in and out of him. Harry let out a few moans, pain mixed with pleasure. It wasn't long before the ecstasy overtook Draco again and he had come inside Harry. He pulled himself out and looked at Harry, who was shaking from that experience. He held onto the chair for support.

"You, upstairs now" Draco said.

"But…I can barely…stand" Harry said with a quivering voice.

"That's an order…maid. I am your master and you do as I say" Draco said. Harry looked at him with disagreement on his face but then slowly stood up. He was very shaky but managed to support himself.

When they finally got upstairs, Draco pushed Harry into his room and onto his bed and then locked his bedroom door. He stood before Harry and started to undress. He then walked over to Harry and started to undress him. Draco then settled in between Harry's legs again.

"I get the feeling you're going to fuck me again" Harry said, still in a quivering voice.

"You're so smart" Draco said, as he kissed Harry's forehead and then pushed his cock back up Harry. He clenched the bed sheets. It hurt, but not as much as the first time.

"You feel so warm inside…Harry" Draco purred as he slowly moved in and out of him. Harry looked at him and put both his arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a passionate kiss. So much so, that it made Draco move faster. Harry dug his nails into Draco's back. It felt so nice and so right.

"I want you to cum with me" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He used one of his hands to feel down Harry's slim body and to his cock. Draco gripped it and started to rub it gently. Harry moaned a little and hugged Draco tight at this new sensation he was feeling. He started to rub more vigarously, and Harry was wiggling around in pleasure.

"Draco…I think I'm going to-" Before he could finish that sentence, both Harry and Draco felt warmth on their stomachs. But at the same time, Draco came up Harry. They both moaned together. Still panting from their actvities, Draco pulled himself out of Harry and walked gingerly across the room. He came back with a green and silver lined towel and wiped himself down. Harry was still laying in the position he had left him in, panting, sweaty and flustered. He sat down beside him.

"Did you have fun?" Draco said, stroking Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"…Yeah…" Harry said, with a dry throat.

"I'll get you a drink" Draco said, and got up. He walked over to a small cupboard and pulled out two long glasses and a small bottle of red wine.

"Do you like wine?" Draco said, pouring out his glass.

"I'm not a big fan of it, but if you're drinking it then I suppose I'll have some too" Harry said, trying to prop himself up against some pillows. Draco poured out Harry's glass and then walked back over to the bed. As he was about to hand Harry his glass, he saw him trying to clean himself up wit the towel. He laughed and put both their drinks on the bedside cabinet.

"What?" Harry asked, looking at him.

"Let me clean that up for you" Draco said, grabbing the towel from Harry's hands and chucking it on the floor. He crawled over Harry and kissed him. He then lent down and licked up what was on his stomach and in between his legs. Harry blushed and tensed his body a little.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you, relax" Draco said, licking his lips. Harry smiled and lent towards Draco and kissed him. He then picked up both his and Draco's drinks and handed one to him.

"Here's to a wonderful and adventurous night" Harry said. They both clinked their glasses together and took a sip of wine. Draco put both their glasses back on the cabinet while Harry was snuggling down underneath the bed covers. Draco got under too and wrapped his arms around Harry, who snuggled into his neck.

"Sweet dreams" Draco said and kissed Harry on the head. Harry just grunted and tightly hugged him.

_**Author's Note:**__ Here's the last part. Hope you all enjoyed it._

_Harry Potter (c) J._

_This story should not be posted anywhere else other than these sites and under these names:_

_DeviantART: imawaffle_

_Fanfiction: XxVampire-PriestessxX_


End file.
